Chaotic Twist
by fictionaddiction44
Summary: Percy Jackson has led a life as a lone demigod, believing his mother to have abandoned him. His father Poseidon has never contacted him in any way. But when starts to develop strange powers and he meets Hunters and people from Camp Half-Blood, he's in for a twist in his life. Percy x Artemis. This is a Chaos Story far different from any other you have read in your life.
1. Chapter 1

Hello people! This is fictionaddiction with another story. My other two were ideas that I had that I wanted to share with you guys. But this is going to be my main story so I hope you like it. The story will be Percy x Artemis and have major Chaos elements as well as some ideas from other places. Percy's abilities will have some resemblance to Naruto for example. What I mean by that you'll have to see.

Summary: Percy Jackson has led a life as a lone demigod, believing his mother to have abandoned him. His father Poseidon has never contacted him in any way. But when starts to develop strange powers and stumbles upon Camp Half-Blood, he doesn't know that his life is about to make a chaotic change.

Disclaimer #1: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians as it belongs to Rick Riordan nor do I own the ideas of Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Percy Jackson- Age Twelve**

Percy didn't know what to do in his situation. He was panting, hands on his knees trying to regain his breath. They came out short and heavily, visible in the autumn air. Percy's clothes were a mess- his jacket ripped and splattered with mud and golden powder; his jeans torn and blood dried on the blue fabric. He hadn't had a change of clothes in two weeks- he'd been lucky when he found this pair on a laundry line in the backyard of someone's home. They were a size big, but still he was thankful.

He hadn't had a proper wash either in a few days. Just a quick rinse in streams and rivers would have to do. But his state of being seemed to defy all logic. Percy was sure any tracking dog in the world couldn't catch him with the scent he had. But these _things_ surrounding his location weren't dogs. They were four feet in height, and five feet in length, with black fur. Their eyes were blood red, glowing maliciously. And as they snarled and growled at him, he could see fangs the size of his fingers.

_Why me, _he thought. This pack of hellhounds had chased him for a day straight, when they had seen him Trenton in New Jersey. Percy had run all the way to Middletown and went to Brooklyn swimming, hoping to lose the pack, but they had taken a left and caught up to him in New York. They were north of Montauk now in a luscious forest. Currently, Percy was up in a tree, balanced on a thick branch. The leaves hadn't fallen yet, giving him some cover.

There was some hope for him. _There's got to be a way out of this. _Percy tried to think of a solution, but he was interrupted when the oak tree he was in started shaking. He blinked, and leaned over to see what was going on when it shook again, causing him to lose his balance. Percy yelped, and quickly grabbed onto another branch for support. The tree continued to shake, and the leaves started to shed off the branches. Percy took a quick peek down, and saw what the problem was.

The hellhounds were rushing towards the tree and slamming their front paws against the trunk, hopefully trying to make him lose his balance and fall. And it had almost worked. Percy cursed in his head at his stupidity. He should have maintained an eye on them so they couldn't surprise him. Eventually he thought he was safe, relaxing a bit.

That was when the tree started to tilt.

* * *

You know, I was starting to hate these dogs.

I thought they were stupid at first, but they actually had some intelligence. They weren't trying to knock me off the tree- they were trying to knock down the tree itself. I don't think the dryad who lived in this oak would appreciate that.

Tightly grabbing onto the branch, I took another glance downwards at the pack. They were five of them, and they were all killer machines. Muttering curse words under my breath, I tried to think of a plan. There was no source of water anywhere- damn you Poseidon- and the only option I had left was to use a slightly harmful technique that I hadn't mastered- more about that later.

The tree was at a forty-five degree angle by now. Another ten meant I was butchered by these things. That left the slightly harmful technique that I hadn't mastered and I said there would be more on it later. I closed my eyes. Concentrating, I tried to _will_ the air to gather. No, I wasn't creating a wind. Soon, I could feel the thickness of the air. It was heavy, and I had trouble breathing. The hellhounds were having trouble too.

When the air started to feel like water, the pain came. It was a fire in my gut that made me grit my teeth as I maintained my concentration. The air felt like syrup now, and it got thicker and thicker. I could barely move with the pressure, and I slowly pushed it towards the monsters. Sweat poured down my face in effort.

Once I felt enough pressure, which was like boulders all over your body, I let it go. The sudden release of air made a storm, wind whirling everything all over the place. The hellhounds were lifted into the air like paper and smashed against trees, and they disintegrated into yellow powder. I was hanging onto my branch for my life. The wind tried to pull me off, and for a moment my feet were in the air but just how it suddenly started, it ended.

Peace. That's all that remained. The autumn air came in again, relaxing my body. The fire in my gut disappeared, and I took ragged breaths. I slumped against the trunk, and from exhaustion, I slowly fell asleep.

* * *

Of course I would have a nightmare.

My mother was holding my hand as we walked into the forest, her beautiful smile on her face. With the warmth of her hand and her peaceful nature, I couldn't help but smile too. We were taking a walk and getting away from the city life. It was summertime, and the bright leaves were breathtaking.

I could only wait, knowing what would happen next. My mother suddenly let go of my hand, and as I turned to see what was wrong, she vanished. I whirled around, crying, asking her where she had gone. But there was no response. I felt fear greater than any other in my life. My mother had disappeared, and I felt despair. My own mother had abandoned me . . . her only son.

* * *

**Time Skip- Three Years**

At Westover Hall, the situation was very tense.

Grover Underwood was starting to get nervous. He gulped, and watched as Dr. Thorn approached them. He instinctively reached for his reed pipes, preparing to play a song that would distract him. The man- no- the Manticore had his tail in the air, ready to launch spikes if he needed to.

Thalia Grace was having different thoughts. Her right hand clenched on the shaft of her spear while she raised Aegis on her left forearm. Dr. Thorn simply hissed in annoyance and continued to approach them, one step at a time. It was effective- every time he took a step it could possibly be one step closer to her death.

Annabeth raised her dagger, trying to swallow her fear. Was this how she was going to die? No, she told herself. She had a lot of things she still had to do. Save Luke, help Thalia defeat Kronos, go to Greece. Annabeth snapped out of it. She had a monster to kill before it got to that.

The di Angelo siblings had different reactions though. Nico was in a good and bad mood. Good because his Mythomagic addiction came in handy in this situation. Bad because there was a monster. Bianca was freaked out. Of course she was. There were three kids who looked like they were going to war and there was a monster. Oh, and her brother was excited like it was Christmas come early in this situation. Just what she needed.

Dr. Thorn struck first. He whipped his tail at Thalia, who deflected it with Aegis. She jabbed with her spear at his face, but he rolled and launched spikes at his next target: Annabeth. The daughter of Athena dived as the spikes flew over her shoulder, and then rolled as a tail smashed into the ground where she had just been.

Grover played a tune on his pipes and vines grew from the ground and wrapped themselves around the Manticore. Thalia used this to her advantage and yelled as a bolt of lightning crashed down from the sky and struck Dr. Thorn. The monster screamed in pain as electricity rushed through his body. When the lightning bolt vanished, Dr. Thorn got up shakily.

"Damn you," he growled. He raised his tail and literally started firing thorns like a machine gun. "I'll kill you all!" As the projectiles soared towards them, Thalia ducked behind her shield, and closed her eyes waiting for the impact. But it never came. Silver arrows came from the forest and intercepted every thorn. Another few hit Dr. Thorn, causing him to roar in pain.

The sound of a horn filled the winter air. Dr. Thorn turned to face the forest. The sound of boots on snow could be heard as a group emerged from the forest. They were a group of girls, ranging from ten to fourteen years old, and all of them wore silver parkas, pants, and had their bows aimed at Dr. Thorn.

"Hunters!" Annabeth cried- whether in annoyance or joy, no one could tell.

The manticore snarled. "Lovely," he sarcastically said.

The leader- a girl around fourteen with dark hair and coppery skin, with a silver tiara on her head- answered him, "Prepare to meet thy doom monster. Lady Artemis has ordered thy death." The Hunters drew back their bowstrings, ready to release their arrows.

Dr. Thorn seemed to snort, if he could. "I have business to take care of _princess_. The General says hello by the way."

The leading Hunter seemed to stiffen, something that didn't go unnoticed by the people around her. Well, except for Grover- the satyr looked love struck by her presence. Before anyone could react, Dr. Thorn leapt at Annabeth, who shrieked in surprise and the two of them went tumbling.

"Annabeth!" Thalia yelled, and she running towards the girl- just as the two fell off the cliff. Annabeth's screams were heard as she disappeared from sight. Thalia looked pale at the drop, and she fell to her knees. Tears brimmed at her eyes, and Grover came hopping over.

"Oh . . . my . . . Pan," he whispered, before he fell to his knees as well.

The two sat there, shocked. They didn't notice another figure emerge from the forest, a girl around twelve with auburn hair, silvery grey eyes and a soft glow illuminating from her skin. She walked over to the two stricken campers and knelt beside them. "The girl will be fine. Thorn will probably take her as hostage."

Thalia snapped her face towards the girl. "Lady Artemis," she whispered, and bowed her head respectfully. Grover did the same, although his mind was elsewhere. Thalia continued, "Do you think we can find her?"

The goddess nodded. "We can track them Thalia Grace." Said person flinched at her last name. "Do not worry. Your friend is strong, unlike many other males." Artemis offered her hand to the two and helped them up. "We will return you two to Camp Half-Blood," the moon goddess said. "Then we will make plans to rescue-"

A torrent of water erupted in front of them where Annabeth had fallen, shocking the people present. At the top of the geyser was Dr. Thorn, his manticore body mangled and broken. The water threw him to the side, near the di Angelo siblings who cautiously backed away from the monster. Afterwards, the torrent vanished downwards.

Thalia was stunned. She opened her mouth and said the question everyone was wondering. "How in the world?"

She was interrupted when another geyser appeared, with two figures. The first was someone they all recognized- Annabeth. Her complexion was pale, and her clothes were tattered and wet. The daughter of Athena was held bridal style by someone they did not know.

The boy holding Annabeth was staring at them curiously. His raven black hair was messy, and his tanned skin was cut up. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a black windbreaker, but that was it. The boy must have been freezing. He appeared to be the same age as Annabeth, fourteen. But Thalia could only help but feel drawn to him, and she stared into his eyes. They were sea green, but strangely there was a silver circle outlining the iris.

And when the boy stared at her curiously, she could only blush slightly.

* * *

I was utterly confused.

At the bottom of the cliff I was resting after running away from several cannibal giants when I see this girl and manticore falling from the sky. I've had weird days, I admit that. But this? Completely absurd. Quickly catching the girl, I willed the river in front of me to propel the monster upwards. In the meantime I examined the girl in my arms.

She had golden blonde hair, curled slightly but it was a mess now (not that I can complain- look at mine). Her grey eyes stared at me and I could almost imagine gears spinning in her head. She seemed to be calculating me, and judging who I was.

"Who are you?" she demanded, her eyes clouding with anger.

I arched an eyebrow. "Is this how you treat your savior? I believe _I _should be asking the questions here miss . . ."

She blushed. "Annabeth." I smiled at that. She looked cute when she blushed. Mentally, I was horrified at myself and mentally slapped myself. _No Percy. Do not think she is cute. Bad idea._

"Well," I said. "A pleasure to meet you Annabeth. Care to explain why you fell from the sky with a manticore in your arms?"

Annabeth slapped me in the arm. "Shut up. He pushed me off the cliff."

I rolled my eyes. "You don't say." She glared at me, and I smiled back. "Anyways, is anybody missing you up there?"

Annabeth blinked. She blinked again. Her face turned pale. "Oh my gods! They must be worried sick! Can you . . ." She trailed off.

"Wow. You must really trust me. I'm moved." She blushed and swatted me in the arm again. I sighed. "Well, as you command." I prepared to jump, but then I realized- if this girl was a demigod, and most likely a daughter of Athena, she would notice and question my strange abilities. I sighed again- this was troublesome. Cursing Poseidon, I willed the water to form a geyser under my feet, lifting us several feet into the air.

Annabeth's jaw dropped. "How are you-"

"Hold on tight."

"Wha- AHHHHHH!" My poor eardrums. She shrieked as the geyser blasted us upwards at about one hundred miles an hour. I had to admit- water was pretty awesome. But I still hate Poseidon. Know that and the two of us will get along well.

A few seconds later I was level with the cliff and walked off it. Several people were there. One was a girl with short and spiky black hair. Electric blue eyes looked at me in shock- pun intended. Freckles splashed against her nose and cheeks. The second was what I guess to be a satyr- from the horns and the reed pipes of course. Duh.

There was a group of girls near the forest. I filed that information later. I didn't want to know why the Hunters were here. The fourth were siblings from what I could tell- both of them had olive skin and silky black hair. The older sibling, a girl, looked like she was going to faint. The younger brother mouthed, _wow._

And finally the goddess. Artemis had her auburn hair in a pony tail, and her silver eyes stared at me curiously and shocked. Yes I am that awesome- I amazed a goddess. My ego went up a bit. I noticed the girl with freckles staring into my eyes so I did the same. She blushed.

Putting Annabeth down, I cautiously approached the group.

They stiffened and cautiously backed away, except Artemis. Annabeth joined them, and the freckle girl hugged her in deep embrace. I averted my eyes from that. It reminded me of affection, and that reminded me of my mother- the one who had abandoned me.

The moon goddess summoned her bow and notched an arrow at me. Her Hunters did the same. Two reasons from what I could tell: stranger, and _boy_. The first I was okay with. But the second was very offending. I stopped walking, not wanting to be butchered by arrows.

Annabeth, who had been released from her friend, spoke, saying, "It's okay. He's not going to hurt us."

Artemis replied, "But do you know who he is girl?" When Annabeth was silent, the goddess glared at me some more. And people say men are sexist. Trust me, they haven't me Artemis. I raised my hands in the air, and I remembered this situation from a TV- I was a criminal. Artemis was the cop. I bit my lip to stifle my laughter. There was no good in laughing in front of a supernatural being who detested boys.

"Who are you," she asked, aiming her bow at my head. She wouldn't miss, I knew that much. She could kill me in so many ways that there wasn't enough paper in the world to write it all down (I'm not exaggerating).

"I'm offended," I spoke cautiously. "Don't you remember me, who saved your Hunter's life from an _Empousai_ in Colarado?"

Her eyes widened in surprise. She lowered her bow. "I didn't catch your name. You vanished."

"And you couldn't find me," I added. That had raised my pride. I had run away from the Goddess of the Hunt.

She glared at me. "What is your name boy?" Her eyes started to glow. I gulped. She was really threatening me now.

I took a breath. I hadn't told anyone my identity. I knew I would eventually, so why not now?

"Percy Jackson . . . Son of Poseidon."

* * *

Like it? Hate it? Give me your opinions! As you can see, this is a completely original story. I haven't taken any elements from others, because this Chaos story style is MINE! Percy has strange abilities from a young age. You'll learn more about his past in the future but for now that's it. The one he showed in this chapter is air pressure. He condensed the pressure so . . . well, think of a balloon. When you blow a lot of air into it, and you release the end, it blows out a lot of air. Percy did that on a larger scale. I don't know if this is even scientifically possible but guess what? This is fiction. So if you have any comments or opinions review it! I like reading reviews cause they give me ideas.


	2. Chapter 2

**Once again I have returned with a new chapter! Last time we had Percy reveal who he is after four long years of loneliness (poor Percy). Thank you for the reviews, and I'm sorry for that cliffhanger- pun intended. I got that one from Gold Testament- thank you for that review. It made my day. :D But I was surprised to get reviews within two hours so thank you all! Just to let you know, the story will follow the original storyline somewhat. So let's start this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: The day I own Percy Jackson is the day I learn Santa Claus is real.**

**Percy: Santa Claus is real stupid!**

**Me: . . . awkward.**

**I have about . . . what, thirty reviews? SO THANK YOU!**

**And the day I own Naruto is the day Percy Jackson is real sooooooo**

* * *

There was silence. Percy started counting. _1 . . . 2 . . . 3 . . . 4 . . . 5 . . . 6_

"WHAT!" There we go. Six seconds. Artemis's eyes were wide in shock, and the others weren't that different. Percy stared at Artemis, who still had her eyes wide, and their eyes met for a second. Her silver eyes mesmerized him, glowing like the moon at night. Percy quickly looked away. The moon goddess would kill him later if he continued staring at her like that.

"Poseidon didn't have a child in the past two decades," Artemis spoke, recovering from her shock. "So how do you exist?"

Percy had to choose his words carefully. If he even gave a hint of his past he was toast. "Poseidon and my mother had a secretive relationship Lady Artemis," he said carefully, choosing his words.

"And why aren't you with your mother?" she questioned.

Percy flinched at that, something that did not go unnoticed. "She . . ." He didn't finish the sentence. This was a trick- Artemis could believe that his mother died which she _presumed_ but later on she couldn't accuse him of tricking her because he never said anything.

Artemis nodded. "I'm sorry about that. Did she die protecting you?"

Percy didn't answer again. He would have to lie to answer that question and that could be used against him. So not answering was the best option and let Artemis presume that's what happened. But it wasn't going to be easy. He totally forgot about the other people present.

"Surely the Gods would have noticed the existence of a son of Poseidon Lady Artemis?" Annabeth asked. Percy panicked. That was a logical question. He opened his mouth to answer but Artemis beat him saying:

"If he can hide from the Hunters he can hide from anyone."

Percy smiled at that. "Anyways. I've been trying to get to Camp Half-Blood for a while know but . . ."

"You couldn't find it?" Thalia suggested, a smirk on her face.

Percy glared at her. "Well, I didn't have a satyr to guide me." Grover looked at his shoes shamefully for a moment. "Ohhh," Percy said, stretching the word. "We have a satyr here huh?" He grinned. "Where were you?"

Grover looked away, guiltily, mumbling, until Thalia snorted. "He's messing with you Grover. Sheesh, you have weird emotions. What's wrong with you today?"

Artemis raised an eyebrow. "He's a satyr." Said satyr's jaw dropped as everyone laughed.

"Bla-a-a-a! That's not nice!"

"Now now children," Artemis scolded. "We have business to take care of. But first . . ." Artemis turned to the di Angelo siblings. "We have business to take care of."

* * *

I've been surprised a few times in my life. I just have to add riding the Sun Chariot to Camp Half-Blood to the list.

Artemis had called her brother Apollo so we could hitchhike. Then she got Bianca to join. Then she left to track the monster she'd sensed without her Hunters. So now we have all of us on the verge of death because of Thalia's driving on the bus. I was thrown forcefully into a window on the side, and then Grover followed and smashed into me.

"Sorry Percy!"

I grumbled. "Thalia! Drive better!" The girl was stiff like a statue, and she looked terrified. Wondering if she had bad experiences with driving, I pushed Grover off me. He tumbled into the aisle of the bus, and started flying forwards as we dived down. The Hunters started screaming, and I could hear Apollo trying to get the situation in control.

"Slow down a bit Thalia," Apollo said sweetly, although he looked a bit pale himself. "You're doing fine, know make a right here . . ."

"Hey Percy?" I turned to see Nico look a bit green.

"Yeah Nico?"

"Although this beats any rollercoaster I've been on . . . I'm starting to feel sick." He turned a shade greener. I looked around for a plastic bag, but there were none. If it were up to me, I'd just let him let it all out, but since this was the Sun Chariot.

"Lord Apollo!" I yelled.

The Sun God yelled back, "Yeah!"

"We have a sick person here!"

I don't think I've seen anyone move so fast. Apollo was here in a flash, with a plastic bag. He looked desperate. "Please don't vomit in my Sun Chariot. It took me ages to get it this awesome and shiny."

Nico grabbed the bag and released his contents into it. All of us looked away, although Apollo looked a bit relieved. We were interrupted when we felt the bus crash into land and everyone on the bus went flying. I was smashed against the roof of the bus and then landed on Apollo, and we both got out of the way as Nico almost crushed us as he fell.

Eventually the bus came to a stop, and everyone was tangled up like wires. Thankfully I hadn't landed near the Hunters or become entangled with _them_ or I would meet Hades early.

I got myself untangled from Apollo and Nico, who looked fine now. Managing to get to the door, I stepped outside into the winter air. The snow crunched under my shoes. I breathed deeply- it had been crowded in the bus. Damn it Thalia, next time, I'm driving.

Several teenagers emerged from the forest, all of them with bronze weapons in their hands. They looked surprised, which was expected. The part of the forest we landed in was burned to crisp with steam everywhere from the snow. And here I was with a coach bus. Yeah, I was in bad luck.

A girl stepped out of the crowd of demigods. She was about six feet, with dark brown hair and dark eyes. A bronze spear was in her hand, crackling with electricity. The girl pointed it at me. "Who are you?" she demanded.

I sighed. "Are you serious? That's twice today!"

Her glare at me didn't change. "I won't ask again. Who are-"

At that moment Apollo emerged from the bus. His blond hair was messed up and his sunglasses tilted, but he managed to get the girls drooling. The sun God flashed a smile, causing me to flinch. I swear that guy paints his teeth white.

"Woah woah woah!" he yelled, walking up to me. Apollo wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

_Percy is not bad,_

_ He is really amazing, _

_ But I am better._

He waited dramatically. I blinked as I stared at him. What the hell was that? My reaction seemed to be what the others were thinking as there was complete silence. I could hear crickets somewhere. Apollo, noticing the silence, sniffled. "Man, you guys are so mean. Just like my sister."

So far-my experience of Camp Half-Blood- interesting.

* * *

Capture the Flag: interesting.

It was Hunters versus Campers apparently- it was a tradition whenever the Hunters, uh, visited. That was troublesome. **(Recognize this? Review if you know!)** But that wasn't that bad compared to the campers that were staring at my outfit that I was wearing. They had stars in their eyes and some Aphrodite girls actually stopped putting their make-up on and were checking me out. I shivered. You're probably wondering- what was I wearing?

I had a near full body suit. A tight, dark blue shirt hugged my skin, while warm, loose black wool and cotton pants kept me from freezing. Steel toed combat boots that reached my ankles covered my feet, with a lining of fur on the tops. I had a sleeveless black trench coat that reached my mid-calves and mid-neck. The trench coat had navy blue trimming and a silver fastening around the neck. The entire front of the coat had not buttons or anything, so it was open revealing what I was wearing underneath. **(It's like the Fourth Hokage's from Naruto) **But this would be useless without it being demigod-proofed. And that means Celestial Bronze.

Bronze and steel armor covered my shoulders and connected to another piece of armor protecting my upper back. Thin Celestial Bronze vambraces were tight around my forearms, while fingerless leather gloves protected my hands, with a rectangle of steel protecting the back. Greaves protected my shins and calves, hidden under my pants. All in all, I was geared up pretty good.

Nico came running up to me with a helmet way too big for him. "Percy!" he yelled, before he tripped on a tree root. I caught him as he was falling, and he looked up smiling. "Thanks. So what do we do?"

I arched an eyebrow. "You've never played Capture the Flag?"

"Nope," he answered.

"Well . . ." I scratched my cheek. "Basically we have two teams, and both have a flag. The objective of the game is to get the enemy's flag without getting captured."

Nico nodded. "Okay, flags. How do you get captured?"

"The enemy either beats you up, forces you to surrender, or scare the Hades out of you. Then they take you to their jail, where you stick around for the rest of the game."

The kid had this look of awe on his face that made me squirm. "Wait, we can hurt people with these, right?" he asked, swinging his sword around. I quickly caught his arm before he beheaded a fellow camper.

"You can maim, but no fatalities," I replied.

Nico pouted. "But these are Hunters! They're immortal! So we can kill them and they'll come back from the dead like zombies! And it'll be a never ending game and it'll be so awesome!"

A bead of sweat rolled down my face. If I didn't know better, this kid was a son of Hades. **(. . . . :D) **"Nico," I said. "They can still fall in battle. We should only kill monsters. Repeat after me." I held my hand over my heart. Nico copied me. "I will only harm monsters, and I will only harm other living beings if utterly necessary."

Nico repeated what I said. "But this is necessary!" he yelled. "This is for VICTORY!"

Oh creator-save my soul. **(Believe it or not, I sneezed a couple seconds after this)**

"Oh by the way," Nico said, "where'd you get the outfit?"

* * *

A COUPLE DAYS BEFORE

"Huh," Beckendorf said. "This is not going to be easy you know? What you want is like a second layer of skin."

"Yeah," I said, craning my neck trying to look at his face. "But can you do it? I'll do any favor."

The African-American grinned widely. "Really? Anything?" Suddenly I was regretting this. Slowly, I nodded. His grin grew wider somehow. "Okay then," he said. "Tonight, sing a song about love."

". . . . WHAT?"

Beckendorf mockingly rubbed his ears. "You deaf? Sing a love song at the campfire tonight." My entire world seemed to freeze right there. I could feel the blood rushing away from my face.

"Does it have to be a love song?" I asked. "Nothing else?"

He sighed dramatically. "Fine, fine," Beckendorf said, patting me on the head. "Any song. But it has to be modern." The big guy laughed at my expression, which was currently horrified and terrified. He patted me on the shoulder. "I'll start you're combat suit now. But I have to say, it's pretty creative." Beckendorf frowned though, and brought his hand to his chin, taking a thinking pose. "But don't you need a weapon though?"

I waved that off. "Chiron said he's got that covered. So . . . see you at the campfire tonight?" I added nervously.

Beckendorf brought his hands together and had a sadistic smile on his face like a madman. "Oh I'll have cameras everywhere set up. Sell it for your humiliation."

. . . Did I mention the Fates love me? Leaving the Hephaestus cabin I headed over to the Big House. Chiron and Mr. D were playing pinochle at their table on the porch. The old centaur was in his wheelchair, and had his bow and quiver on the back, making him look like a deadly cripple.

He saw me and waved me over. "Ah, Percy. What can I do for you?"

"You said you had something for me Chiron?" I asked, before turning to Mr. D. I bowed once, and the Wine God grunted.

"Well, at least someone has some respect." Chiron chuckled, before leading me into the Big House. Mr. D called after us, "This game isn't finished you old horse!" I rolled my eyes as I walked into what I would call the living room. Couches were placed around a fireplace with a Pac-Man game in the corner.

"Take a seat Percy," Chiron said. I plopped down on the couch, relaxing. The trainer of Heroes rolled over to sit in front of me, before tossing me a pen. Snatching it out of the air, I examined it: regular black ballpoint pen, which would cost about half a dollar at Wal-Mart. **(I don't remember the exact price Percy said in the Lightning Thief so bear with me!) **A glint of light reflected on an engraving, so I brought it closer so I could see. Elegant script was carved into the plastic: Anaklusmos. _Riptide_.

Uncapping it, I watched as it turned into a three foot long sword. It had a glowing bronze blade, with a triangular shape and double edged. The weight of the sword felt fine in my hand, but it didn't feel . . . right.

"This sword was something your father wanted to give to you," Chiron said. Immediately my jaw clenched and my fingers tightened around the hilt. The mentor noticed my reaction. "Is something wrong?"

"My father," I spat out. "After all this time now he decides to help me out."

"Percy," Chiron said. "You're father is one of the Big Three. He has business to attend to so-"

"Where was he when I needed him most," I snarled. Recapping the sword, I stood up to leave. "I'll take Riptide with me but that doesn't mean I'll use it."

Chiron blinked in confusion. "But how are you going to defend yourself when you won't have a weapon?"

I grinned, my lip curling. "I have my methods."

* * *

So . . . campfire. Right.

I arrived, and there was a stage set up with cameras EVERYWHERE.

And Beckendorf was still grinning. I sighed. There was no way out of this. Stepping onto the stage, I saw the campers and Hunters were staring at me curiously. Beckendorf took over from there.

"Okay, so I was doing something for Percy so in return he's going to sing a song for us!" he said, grinning. People started clapping, and a couple of Apollo campers came up and prepared instruments- electric guitars, drums, etcetera.

I quickly told them the song and then took the microphone from Beckendorf. "I know this is really random, but Beckendorf is merciless so remember that." I could hear him complaining back in the crowd somewhere. "I'm not here to sing a love song, or something unrelated. I chose a song that could relate to most of us I think, and the situation we've been in."

I could see the camper's puzzled looks. "This goes for the Hunters too." I could see their heads snap up, suddenly interested. "The song is 'Welcome to my Life- by Simple Plan." I saw some nods of approval from the crowd, which was good to see.

**(Okay, some people may not like Simple Plan or like this genre of music, but, this song applies to a demigod's life. You can play this song as you read the lyrics, so enjoy!)**

The Apollo camper started with their instruments, and then I joined in.

_Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you_

Do you ever wanna run away?  
Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on, turned up so loud  
That no one hears you screaming

No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels alright  
You don't know what it's like, to be like me

To be hurt, to feel lost, to be left out in the dark  
To be kicked, when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around

To be on the edge of breaking down  
When no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life

Do you wanna be somebody else?  
Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
Are you desperate to find something more  
Before your life is over?

Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?  
With the big fake smiles and stupid lies  
Well deep inside you're bleeding

No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels alright  
You don't know what it's like to be like me

To be hurt, to feel lost, to be left out in the dark  
To be kicked, when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around

To be on the edge of breaking down  
When no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life

No one ever lies straight to your face  
And no one ever stabbed you in the back  
You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay

Everybody always gave you what you wanted  
You never had to work it was always there  
You don't know what it's like, what it's like

To be hurt, to feel lost, to be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around

To be on the edge of breaking down  
When no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like

To be hurt, to feel lost, to be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around

To be on the edge of breaking down  
When no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like

Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life

**ANNND CUT! Sorry if you guys hated the song or something but it really fits a demigod's life and specifically Percy's. Love it, hate it, give me an opinion, whatever. There was a question about Percy's abilities and about Naruto and Chaos. I'll give you a hint: Pain/Pein. If you know him- well I think that fits Chaos' criteria pretty well. **

**I'm sorry about the late update so forgive me **** see y'all later!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AND I HAVE RETURNED! I'm going to try to upload this chapter by Saturday. But anyways, I'm sorry if the previous chapter wasn't very entertaining. But that was in preparation for this one: the most detailed game of Capture the Flag, with some interesting events. More of Percy's abilities of Chaos will be revealed this chapter. **

Friday Night, December 19th

Annabeth was giving out the strategy for the game that night.

"Okay," she said. "The Hunters have years of experience on us. But we can still beat them in numbers. We can use that to our advantage." She had a map in front of her of the forest. "We'll set out flag here, at Zeus' Fist. Five campers will guard it, with another three scouting around for any intruders. Then we'll have Apollo and Hermes campers to rush and position themselves in the trees. As the Hunters come in they'll be shot down with arrows and Greek fire. After we've thinned their forces out, have teams of five to rush. Ares will take the lead, while Athena will take the rear. Everyone else split into groups." She paused for a moment. "Thalia, go with Clarisse for force. And Percy . . ."

"Yeah?" he asked. "What do I do?"

The campers stared at Annabeth questionably. "Um . . ."

Percy snorted. "You know I could guard the creek and block any Hunters trying to cross it."

Annabeth nodded. "That's a good idea. Before we go, does anyone have additional ideas?" The daughter of Athena turned around expectantly, but many people shook their heads. "Thalia?" The daughter of Zeus shook her head as well, which left one person left. "Percy?" Annabeth asked?

"More of a question," Percy said, adjusting his shoulder armor.

Annabeth nodded. "Go ahead."

"Why don't we just play defense?" he said bluntly. At that comment, there were many gasps and angry words. The Ares cabin looked insulted and furious at the suggestion, and Clarisse La Rue had her electric spear, Maimer, tightening in her grip.

"Are you insane?"she hissed, her spear crackling with electricity. "The Ares cabin will _never_ play defense Prissy. The thought of it wounds our pride!" Her fellow campers roared in agreement. Clarisse continued approaching Percy, her spear raised at him. "If you even think of playing defense, I will crush you. My pride will not be wounded. There are twenty of them. Attacking is the best strategy."

Percy snorted. "Tell me- what is the record of the Hunters winning?" Clarisse blinked at the random question, but decided to answer it.

"Fifty five times," she answered. "Now stop distracting before I-"

The air turned colder somehow. An aura of power radiated from Percy and enveloped the campers, causing them to shiver. Some Aphrodite campers whimpered in fear. The son of Poseidon's was glaring at Clarisse, which caused her to back up a few steps. The irises of his eyes had turned black, with a thicker ring of silver around them. "If," he began to say, "you've lost fifty-five times to them, then you should have no pride. You say it would wound it if you defended, but _what_ pride do you have?" The air turned even colder as he let out a dangerous aura. "There is no pride. That is your ego. Pride?" Percy snorted. "Don't even talk about it when twenty Hunters have completely _crushed_ you numerous times."

He let the aura fade, and some campers gasped for air. The aura had brought so much fear they couldn't _breathe. _"I say we defend. Protect whatever pride you do have left. When the Hunters attack we'll overwhelm them. When we take most of them down, and the remainder of them retreat, then we'll attack." Percy glanced at Annabeth. "Sound like a plan?"

Annabeth was a bit pale- the aura Percy had emitted had been a bit too much for her. "Yeah," she agreed. "We'll have the Apollo cabin position themselves in the trees to thin them out. Hermes will set up traps out every few hundred feet. Demeter campers will capture the fallen. Ares and Athena will position themselves in a circular formation around the flag." She paused to think, before continuing. "The rest split into groups and engage any Hunters that get through." She paused again to turn to Thalia. "Can you fight off Zoë?"

Thalia nodded, cracking her knuckles. "I'll show her power."

"And Percy . . ."

The demigod in mention smiled. "Don't worry. I'll find something to do."

* * *

Of course I would find something entertaining to do: getting annoyed by the boy named Nico di Angelo. This kid _had_ to have a stash of Red Bull somewhere. That and ADHD made a demigod go hyper- like he was right now.

"So where'd you get the idea of your uniform huh? It looks like something you would see at an arcade at the Lotus Casino but-"

That caught my attention. "Wait," I said. "Did you just say _casino_?" What the hell was a kid like doing in a casino? Even his sister wasn't old enough to be in there!

Nico nodded happily. "Yeah! Me and my sister stayed in this place called the Lotus Casino in Vegas and it is awesome! The arcades are awesome, there's an indoor amusement park and waterslides! And room service! Man . . ." His eyes looked glazed and unfocused, lost in thought.

"Uh . . ."

He drawled on, saying, "A lawyer or something dropped us there, then he came back a couple years later and took us to Westover. Don't remember what his name was though, if he even told us." Nico continued talking, and I turned to other thoughts. More specifically, Zoë Nightshade. The dream I had a couple nights ago still lingered.

_In my dream, I was somebody else. I was wearing an old fashioned Greek tunic, and laced leather sandals. The Nemean Lion's skin was wrapped around my back like a cape, and I was running somewhere, being pulled along by a girl who was tightly gripping my hand._

_ "__Hurry!" she said. It was too dark to see her face clearly, but I could hear the fear in her voice. "He will find us!"_

_ It was nighttime. A million stars blazed above. We were running through tall grass, and scent of a thousand different flowers made the air intoxicating. It was a beautiful garden, and the girl was leading me through it, as if we were about to die._

_ "__I'm not afraid," I tried to tell her._

_ "__You should be!" she said, pulling me along. She had long dark hair braided down her back. Her silk robes glowed faintly in the starlight._

_ We raced up the side of the hill. She pulled me behind a thorn bush and we collapsed, both breathing heavily. I didn't know why the girl was scared. The garden seemed so peaceful. And I felt strong. Stronger than I'd ever felt before._

_ "__There is no need to run," I told her. My voice sounded deeper, much more confident.__ "__I have bested a thousand monsters with my bare hands."_

_ "__Not this one," the girl said. "Ladon is too strong. You must go around, up the mountain to my father. It is the only way."_

_ The hurt in her voice surprised me. She was really concerned, almost like she cared about me._

_ "__I don't trust your father," I said._

_ "__You should not," the girl agreed. "You will have to trick him. But you cannot take the prize directly. You will die!"_

_ I chuckled. "Then why don't you help me, pretty one?"_

_ "__I … I am afraid. Ladon will stop me. My sisters, if they found out … they would disown me."_

_ "__Then there's nothing for it." I stood up, rubbing my hands together._

_ "__Wait!" the girl said._

_ She seemed to be agonizing over a decision. Then, her fingers trembling, she reached up and plucked a long white brooch from her hair. "If you must fight, take this. My mother, Pleione, gave t to me. She was a daughter of the ocean, and the ocean's power is within it. My immortal power"_

_The girl breathed on the pin and it glowed faintly. It gleamed in the starlight like polished abalone._

_ "__Take it," she told me. "And make of it a weapon."_

_ I laughed. "A hairpin? How will this slay Ladon, pretty one?"_

_ "__It may not," she admitted. "But it is all I can offer, if you insist on being stubborn." The girl's voice softened my heart. I reached down and took the hairpin, and as I did, it grew longer and heavier in my hand, until I held a familiar bronze sword._

_ "__What shall I name this blade?"_

_ "__Anaklusmos," the girl said sadly. "The current that takes on by surprise. And before you know it, out have been swept out to sea."_

_ Before I could thank her, there was a trampling sound in the grass, a hiss like air escaping a tire, and the girl said, "Too late! He is here!" _**(Edited excerpt from the Titan's Curse)**

It was obvious the girl was Zoë by the way she looked. And the sword I knew very well. I took out Riptide from my pocket and examined it. It had a tragic past. I clenched my jaw. Hercules had been _Artemis'_ definition of a male. I recognized the egotistic hero from the quest description. He had likely broken Zoë's heart, and her sisters banished her from the Garden of the Hesperides.

Uncapping Riptide, I examined the sword again. It had beautiful craftsmanship, I admit. The bronze blade glowed in the afternoon as the sun started to set. Beside me, Nico stopped talking and stared at Riptide, his mouth in an 'o' in fascination.

"Ooh," he said. "That's so cool! Where'd you get it?"

"That's none of your business," I told him, capping the sword. It turned back into pen form, and I slipped it into my pocket.

Nico asked another question. "When can I get a proper weapon?"

That I could deal with. "You'll pick a weapon that's suitable to you," I said. "Then after you learn how to use it, the Hephaestus cabin will make you a weapon that matches your size. Or," I added, "Your godly parent will give you one as a gift."

"When will that happen?"

I didn't answer that for a moment. "I don't know," I admitted. Trying to steer the conversation away, I stood up and stretched. It had been about ten minutes into the game, and so far the Hunters hadn't attacked. Things were starting to get boring.

* * *

I didn't have to wait long. Soon, three Hunters emerged from the forest to our position- the creek. To my luck, it was Zoë and two other Hunters that I didn't recognize. Nico scrambled to his feet and held up his sword. He was barely keeping his balance with the heavy sword and armor by his side. While he was trying to be macho, I was trying to figure out why Zoë would come to the creek. She would presume that I would guard it with my status as a Son of Poseidon. So why would Zoë come here knowing she would be at a disadvantage?

The Lieutenant sneered at us. "Boys," she spat, as if the word was horrid- which probably was to her. The Hunters unsheathed their knives and charged at us. Nico tried to fight one off, but he was smashed in the head with the butt of a knife and went down. So that left me with three Hunters. Absolutely wonderful.

One of them swiped at my head, but I ducked, and snatched her wrist. Twisting her arm around, I forced her to drop the knife. Another Hunter came from behind me, so I let go and twisted around, blocking her kick. I backed away, only to have an arrow fly by my face; whirling around, Zoë had her bow out, another arrow knocked and aimed at me. She let it fly, and I twisted again, letting it fly past my jugular.

Nico had let his sword drop onto the floor, so I grabbed that to defend myself. Just in time too- I blocked a knife thrust aimed at my throat, and grabbed her arm with my free hand. Kicking her in the leg, she fell to the ground on one knee in pain, and then I slammed the hilt of my sword on the back of her head, knocking her out.

That was one down. The second Hunter charged, twin daggers in her hands. The silver reflected the light, and she angled the metal to hit my face. Blinded, I raised my hand instinctively to block it. She ran at me and aimed a flying kick towards my abdomen. I reacted quickly and grabbed her ankle, and aimed a roundhouse kick at her ribs. With a sickening crack, she fell, her hand clutching her side.

"Damn you," she snarled, throwing a dagger at me. I stepped to the side, the blade nearly grazing my cheek. Preparing to knock her out, I raised the butt of my sword, but years of experience allowed me to dodge an arrow that soared over my head. Turning quickly, I slashed my sword diagonally to slice though the five arrows Zoë had fired.

I wasn't kidding around anymore. Zoë was going down.

* * *

Zoë watched the boy in front of her cautiously. She needed to distract him long enough so that the plan would go well. Although he was male, she needed to be careful. What he had shown at the school was only a glimpse of his abilities, she could tell. Her instincts had been honed to the edge over the years in the Hunt. Now, she could sense a hidden power within the boy, something strange.

She did not know how right she was.

Percy raised an arm above his head, his hand open. Zoë quirked an eyebrow, but her jaw dropped soon after as she saw the creek water rise behind him. The wave was at least twenty feet, and it maintained its shape. The boy lowered his arm at her, his right index finger pointing straight at her.

What followed was incredible.

Gallons of water roared as the wave charged at Zoë. The Huntress came out of her shock, and ran into the forest behind her. The Lieutenant of the Hunt willed her legs to move as fast as they could, but even that wasn't enough. The water was too fast, and it was still high and powerful as it crashed through trees, knocking several smaller ones over.

Zoë considered her options. One was to either climb a tree that was taller than the wave. She took her surroundings in, and her heart sank. The tallest tree was at least a mile away, she could see it from here, and even if she somehow made it with her enhanced speed, she couldn't climb to the top in time.

Ducking behind a tree was another option. Zoë glanced behind her, and saw the destruction the wave was causing. Trees the sizes of houses were ripped from their roots and falling, and the water continued rushing through the forest. No tree she ducked behind would survive this terror.

Silently she cursed. To control this amount of water was unbelievable- even for a son of Poseidon. Zoë blamed it on the male species. _Them and their arrogance._ Her thoughts turned to Hercules, but she shook her head, ridding the thought quickly. There was no time to think of that. Right now she needed to survive.

For a moment she wished she had maintained her mother Pleione's gift to her- control over water. With that, she could have easily turned the wave around, with her immortality enhancing her powers. But she had lost all her powers when she was banished from the Garden. Again, Zoë cursed Hercules. _He ruined my life, and now because of him, I may-no-will drown._ The Huntress had no doubt the wave could possibly kill her.

And suddenly, as soon as it began, the wave stopped. It retreated quickly, all the water rushing away from her. Zoë stopped running, the adrenaline fading and fatigue kicking in. Her breaths were short as she tried to relax. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest, beating so quickly she could barely feel the individual pulses. The Lieutenant turned to see the water retreating, and she saw a flicker of movement to her right.

And she saw hope. Her enhanced eyesight, the vision of an eagle, could barely see the other side of the forest, the campers' side. But she saw it. Running full speed towards victory was a figure dressed in silver, black hair whipping around. And in the figure's hand was a wooden pole with a large banner with the symbols of the Olympians.

The figure was none other than Bianca di Angelo.

* * *

Percy swore when he saw what Zoë Nightshade was seeing. Moments before the water overwhelmed Zoë, he saw Bianca sprinting through the forest full speed with the flag in her hand. The son of Poseidon tried to create a wall to block her, before coming to a horrifying realization. His head snapped behind him. The creek was _empty._

All the water was . . .

Di immortales.

The water was in the forest, chasing after Zoë. Desperate, he willed the water back towards him, but deep down he knew it was too late. His powers had sent the wave too quickly, and that caused it to be deep in the forest. The water was returning, but Bianca was only a few hundred meters away. By the time the water returned she would be passed the creek.

"Damn it," he yelled, throwing Nico's sword away. It skidded across the rocks, and stopped by colliding with a tree. Percy quickly analyzed the situation. _How did Bianca get past the defense? There were too many campers. There was no way the Hunters could have gotten past . . . unless . . ._

Percy's eyes widened in realization, and he saw red. "Clarisse . . . that _idiot_- she went for the flag!" Damn that girl and her pride. He made a mental note to teach the girl a lesson later. Now the Hunters would have another victory. _Not on my watch though._ He glanced behind him. The two Hunters were knocked out, one by a dagger to the head and the other due to lack of oxygen. She had taken the full blast of the wave when Percy chased it after Zoë.

He looked around to see if anyone was near him to see what he was about to do. Percy had to act quickly if the campers' would even have _a chance_ at winning this for once. Raising his arms in front of him, Percy concentrated. Soon, he felt it. What he could sense wasn't possible to any mortal being- then again; he wasn't the most normal person.

The cold winter air took some of the exhaustion away as Percy tried to gather every water particle he could find in the air and earth. Willing it to gather, he shaped it into a long wall that spread from one end of the forest to the other. Sweat started to trickle down his face as the wall started to form. Seconds passed, and suddenly there was a miracle.

In front of Percy was a two inch thick wall of water. It reached ten feet high into the air, and it maintained a solid form, looking like blue glass. The demigod concentrated for the next step. His focus broke when he heard cheering from the Hunters within the forest. Percy looked towards Bianca's direction and saw why.

She was barely ten feet away, and was about crash through the wall he had just formed.

A dark smirk appeared on his face as he clenched his fists.

* * *

Bianca smiled as she saw Percy with his wall of water, and jumped to crash through to victory- only for her to slam against something solid and went tumbling back. She moaned in pain. The girl had rammed her knee and slammed her shoulder into the wall. Bianca raised her head to see what had happened, and saw an amazing sight.

What used to be a wall of water was now a solid wall of clear ice, allowing her to look through. She saw Percy, his arms crossed against his chest, smiling at her. Her face paled as she saw how far the wall spread throughout the forest. Bianca could see how far the barrier reached, and from what she could tell, it stretched for miles.

Slowly, she stood up and tried to walk, only to see a horrifying sight.

On the other sight of the barrier, Thalia Grace emerged from the forest, with Zoë and several other Hunters running after her. In her left hand was a silver flag.

**CLIFFY! :D I edited this chapter because the previous version seemed rushed. Like? Hate? Comment? REVIEW!**


	4. ANChapter 35

HEY PEOPLE! Just a quick note that chapter three has been redone cuz it was kinda crap. So go to the chapter pleeease and read the edited version. Or if ur too lazy, here it is :D

Friday Night, December 19th

Annabeth was giving out the strategy for the game that night.

"Okay," she said. "The Hunters have years of experience on us. But we can still beat them in numbers. We can use that to our advantage." She had a map in front of her of the forest. "We'll set out flag here, at Zeus' Fist. Five campers will guard it, with another three scouting around for any intruders. Then we'll have Apollo and Hermes campers to rush and position themselves in the trees. As the Hunters come in they'll be shot down with arrows and Greek fire. After we've thinned their forces out, have teams of five to rush. Ares will take the lead, while Athena will take the rear. Everyone else split into groups." She paused for a moment. "Thalia, go with Clarisse for force. And Percy . . ."

"Yeah?" he asked. "What do I do?"

The campers stared at Annabeth questionably. "Um . . ."

Percy snorted. "You know I could guard the creek and block any Hunters trying to cross it."

Annabeth nodded. "That's a good idea. Before we go, does anyone have additional ideas?" The daughter of Athena turned around expectantly, but many people shook their heads. "Thalia?" The daughter of Zeus shook her head as well, which left one person left. "Percy?" Annabeth asked?

"More of a question," Percy said, adjusting his shoulder armor.

Annabeth nodded. "Go ahead."

"Why don't we just play defense?" he said bluntly. At that comment, there were many gasps and angry words. The Ares cabin looked insulted and furious at the suggestion, and Clarisse La Rue had her electric spear, Maimer, tightening in her grip.

"Are you insane?"she hissed, her spear crackling with electricity. "The Ares cabin will _never_ play defense Prissy. The thought of it wounds our pride!" Her fellow campers roared in agreement. Clarisse continued approaching Percy, her spear raised at him. "If you even think of playing defense, I will crush you. My pride will not be wounded. There are twenty of them. Attacking is the best strategy."

Percy snorted. "Tell me- what is the record of the Hunters winning?" Clarisse blinked at the random question, but decided to answer it.

"Fifty five times," she answered. "Now stop distracting before I-"

The air turned colder somehow. An aura of power radiated from Percy and enveloped the campers, causing them to shiver. Some Aphrodite campers whimpered in fear. The son of Poseidon's was glaring at Clarisse, which caused her to back up a few steps. The irises of his eyes had turned black, with a thicker ring of silver around them. "If," he began to say, "you've lost fifty-five times to them, then you should have no pride. You say it would wound it if you defended, but _what_ pride do you have?" The air turned even colder as he let out a dangerous aura. "There is no pride. That is your ego. Pride?" Percy snorted. "Don't even talk about it when twenty Hunters have completely _crushed_ you numerous times."

He let the aura fade, and some campers gasped for air. The aura had brought so much fear they couldn't _breathe. _"I say we defend. Protect whatever pride you do have left. When the Hunters attack we'll overwhelm them. When we take most of them down, and the remainder of them retreat, then we'll attack." Percy glanced at Annabeth. "Sound like a plan?"

Annabeth was a bit pale- the aura Percy had emitted had been a bit too much for her. "Yeah," she agreed. "We'll have the Apollo cabin position themselves in the trees to thin them out. Hermes will set up traps out every few hundred feet. Demeter campers will capture the fallen. Ares and Athena will position themselves in a circular formation around the flag." She paused to think, before continuing. "The rest split into groups and engage any Hunters that get through." She paused again to turn to Thalia. "Can you fight off Zoë?"

Thalia nodded, cracking her knuckles. "I'll show her power."

"And Percy . . ."

The demigod in mention smiled. "Don't worry. I'll find something to do."

* * *

Of course I would find something entertaining to do: getting annoyed by the boy named Nico di Angelo. This kid _had_ to have a stash of Red Bull somewhere. That and ADHD made a demigod go hyper- like he was right now.

"So where'd you get the idea of your uniform huh? It looks like something you would see at an arcade at the Lotus Casino but-"

That caught my attention. "Wait," I said. "Did you just say _casino_?" What the hell was a kid like doing in a casino? Even his sister wasn't old enough to be in there!

Nico nodded happily. "Yeah! Me and my sister stayed in this place called the Lotus Casino in Vegas and it is awesome! The arcades are awesome, there's an indoor amusement park and waterslides! And room service! Man . . ." His eyes looked glazed and unfocused, lost in thought.

"Uh . . ."

He drawled on, saying, "A lawyer or something dropped us there, then he came back a couple years later and took us to Westover. Don't remember what his name was though, if he even told us." Nico continued talking, and I turned to other thoughts. More specifically, Zoë Nightshade. The dream I had a couple nights ago still lingered.

_In my dream, I was somebody else. I was wearing an old fashioned Greek tunic, and laced leather sandals. The Nemean Lion's skin was wrapped around my back like a cape, and I was running somewhere, being pulled along by a girl who was tightly gripping my hand._

_"__Hurry!" she said. It was too dark to see her face clearly, but I could hear the fear in her voice. "He will find us!"_

_It was nighttime. A million stars blazed above. We were running through tall grass, and scent of a thousand different flowers made the air intoxicating. It was a beautiful garden, and the girl was leading me through it, as if we were about to die._

_"__I'm not afraid," I tried to tell her._

_"__You should be!" she said, pulling me along. She had long dark hair braided down her back. Her silk robes glowed faintly in the starlight._

_We raced up the side of the hill. She pulled me behind a thorn bush and we collapsed, both breathing heavily. I didn't know why the girl was scared. The garden seemed so peaceful. And I felt strong. Stronger than I'd ever felt before._

_"__There is no need to run," I told her. My voice sounded deeper, much more confident.__ "__I have bested a thousand monsters with my bare hands."_

_"__Not this one," the girl said. "Ladon is too strong. You must go around, up the mountain to my father. It is the only way."_

_The hurt in her voice surprised me. She was really concerned, almost like she cared about me._

_"__I don't trust your father," I said._

_"__You should not," the girl agreed. "You will have to trick him. But you cannot take the prize directly. You will die!"_

_I chuckled. "Then why don't you help me, pretty one?"_

_"__I … I am afraid. Ladon will stop me. My sisters, if they found out … they would disown me."_

_"__Then there's nothing for it." I stood up, rubbing my hands together._

_"__Wait!" the girl said._

_She seemed to be agonizing over a decision. Then, her fingers trembling, she reached up and plucked a long white brooch from her hair. "If you must fight, take this. My mother, Pleione, gave t to me. She was a daughter of the ocean, and the ocean's power is within it. My immortal power"_

_The girl breathed on the pin and it glowed faintly. It gleamed in the starlight like polished abalone._

_"__Take it," she told me. "And make of it a weapon."_

_I laughed. "A hairpin? How will this slay Ladon, pretty one?"_

_"__It may not," she admitted. "But it is all I can offer, if you insist on being stubborn." The girl's voice softened my heart. I reached down and took the hairpin, and as I did, it grew longer and heavier in my hand, until I held a familiar bronze sword._

_"__What shall I name this blade?"_

_"__Anaklusmos," the girl said sadly. "The current that takes on by surprise. And before you know it, out have been swept out to sea."_

_Before I could thank her, there was a trampling sound in the grass, a hiss like air escaping a tire, and the girl said, "Too late! He is here!" _**(Edited excerpt from the Titan's Curse)**

It was obvious the girl was Zoë by the way she looked. And the sword I knew very well. I took out Riptide from my pocket and examined it. It had a tragic past. I clenched my jaw. Hercules had been _Artemis'_ definition of a male. I recognized the egotistic hero from the quest description. He had likely broken Zoë's heart, and her sisters banished her from the Garden of the Hesperides.

Uncapping Riptide, I examined the sword again. It had beautiful craftsmanship, I admit. The bronze blade glowed in the afternoon as the sun started to set. Beside me, Nico stopped talking and stared at Riptide, his mouth in an 'o' in fascination.

"Ooh," he said. "That's so cool! Where'd you get it?"

"That's none of your business," I told him, capping the sword. It turned back into pen form, and I slipped it into my pocket.

Nico asked another question. "When can I get a proper weapon?"

That I could deal with. "You'll pick a weapon that's suitable to you," I said. "Then after you learn how to use it, the Hephaestus cabin will make you a weapon that matches your size. Or," I added, "Your godly parent will give you one as a gift."

"When will that happen?"

I didn't answer that for a moment. "I don't know," I admitted. Trying to steer the conversation away, I stood up and stretched. It had been about ten minutes into the game, and so far the Hunters hadn't attacked. Things were starting to get boring.

* * *

I didn't have to wait long. Soon, three Hunters emerged from the forest to our position- the creek. To my luck, it was Zoë and two other Hunters that I didn't recognize. Nico scrambled to his feet and held up his sword. He was barely keeping his balance with the heavy sword and armor by his side. While he was trying to be macho, I was trying to figure out why Zoë would come to the creek. She would presume that I would guard it with my status as a Son of Poseidon. So why would Zoë come here knowing she would be at a disadvantage?

The Lieutenant sneered at us. "Boys," she spat, as if the word was horrid- which probably was to her. The Hunters unsheathed their knives and charged at us. Nico tried to fight one off, but he was smashed in the head with the butt of a knife and went down. So that left me with three Hunters. Absolutely wonderful.

One of them swiped at my head, but I ducked, and snatched her wrist. Twisting her arm around, I forced her to drop the knife. Another Hunter came from behind me, so I let go and twisted around, blocking her kick. I backed away, only to have an arrow fly by my face; whirling around, Zoë had her bow out, another arrow knocked and aimed at me. She let it fly, and I twisted again, letting it fly past my jugular.

Nico had let his sword drop onto the floor, so I grabbed that to defend myself. Just in time too- I blocked a knife thrust aimed at my throat, and grabbed her arm with my free hand. Kicking her in the leg, she fell to the ground on one knee in pain, and then I slammed the hilt of my sword on the back of her head, knocking her out.

That was one down. The second Hunter charged, twin daggers in her hands. The silver reflected the light, and she angled the metal to hit my face. Blinded, I raised my hand instinctively to block it. She ran at me and aimed a flying kick towards my abdomen. I reacted quickly and grabbed her ankle, and aimed a roundhouse kick at her ribs. With a sickening crack, she fell, her hand clutching her side.

"Damn you," she snarled, throwing a dagger at me. I stepped to the side, the blade nearly grazing my cheek. Preparing to knock her out, I raised the butt of my sword, but years of experience allowed me to dodge an arrow that soared over my head. Turning quickly, I slashed my sword diagonally to slice though the five arrows Zoë had fired.

I wasn't kidding around anymore. Zoë was going down.

* * *

Zoë watched the boy in front of her cautiously. She needed to distract him long enough so that the plan would go well. Although he was male, she needed to be careful. What he had shown at the school was only a glimpse of his abilities, she could tell. Her instincts had been honed to the edge over the years in the Hunt. Now, she could sense a hidden power within the boy, something strange.

She did not know how right she was.

Percy raised an arm above his head, his hand open. Zoë quirked an eyebrow, but her jaw dropped soon after as she saw the creek water rise behind him. The wave was at least twenty feet, and it maintained its shape. The boy lowered his arm at her, his right index finger pointing straight at her.

What followed was incredible.

Gallons of water roared as the wave charged at Zoë. The Huntress came out of her shock, and ran into the forest behind her. The Lieutenant of the Hunt willed her legs to move as fast as they could, but even that wasn't enough. The water was too fast, and it was still high and powerful as it crashed through trees, knocking several smaller ones over.

Zoë considered her options. One was to either climb a tree that was taller than the wave. She took her surroundings in, and her heart sank. The tallest tree was at least a mile away, she could see it from here, and even if she somehow made it with her enhanced speed, she couldn't climb to the top in time.

Ducking behind a tree was another option. Zoë glanced behind her, and saw the destruction the wave was causing. Trees the sizes of houses were ripped from their roots and falling, and the water continued rushing through the forest. No tree she ducked behind would survive this terror.

Silently she cursed. To control this amount of water was unbelievable- even for a son of Poseidon. Zoë blamed it on the male species. _Them and their arrogance._ Her thoughts turned to Hercules, but she shook her head, ridding the thought quickly. There was no time to think of that. Right now she needed to survive.

For a moment she wished she had maintained her mother Pleione's gift to her- control over water. With that, she could have easily turned the wave around, with her immortality enhancing her powers. But she had lost all her powers when she was banished from the Garden. Again, Zoë cursed Hercules. _He ruined my life, and now because of him, I may-no-will drown._ The Huntress had no doubt the wave could possibly kill her.

And suddenly, as soon as it began, the wave stopped. It retreated quickly, all the water rushing away from her. Zoë stopped running, the adrenaline fading and fatigue kicking in. Her breaths were short as she tried to relax. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest, beating so quickly she could barely feel the individual pulses. The Lieutenant turned to see the water retreating, and she saw a flicker of movement to her right.

And she saw hope. Her enhanced eyesight, the vision of an eagle, could barely see the other side of the forest, the campers' side. But she saw it. Running full speed towards victory was a figure dressed in silver, black hair whipping around. And in the figure's hand was a wooden pole with a large banner with the symbols of the Olympians.

The figure was none other than Bianca di Angelo.

* * *

Percy swore when he saw what Zoë Nightshade was seeing. Moments before the water overwhelmed Zoë, he saw Bianca sprinting through the forest full speed with the flag in her hand. The son of Poseidon tried to create a wall to block her, before coming to a horrifying realization. His head snapped behind him. The creek was _empty._

All the water was . . .

Di immortales.

The water was in the forest, chasing after Zoë. Desperate, he willed the water back towards him, but deep down he knew it was too late. His powers had sent the wave too quickly, and that caused it to be deep in the forest. The water was returning, but Bianca was only a few hundred meters away. By the time the water returned she would be passed the creek.

"Damn it," he yelled, throwing Nico's sword away. It skidded across the rocks, and stopped by colliding with a tree. Percy quickly analyzed the situation. _How did Bianca get past the defense? There were too many campers. There was no way the Hunters could have gotten past . . . unless . . ._

Percy's eyes widened in realization, and he saw red. "Clarisse . . . that _idiot_- she went for the flag!" Damn that girl and her pride. He made a mental note to teach the girl a lesson later. Now the Hunters would have another victory. _Not on my watch though._ He glanced behind him. The two Hunters were knocked out, one by a dagger to the head and the other due to lack of oxygen. She had taken the full blast of the wave when Percy chased it after Zoë.

He looked around to see if anyone was near him to see what he was about to do. Percy had to act quickly if the campers' would even have _a chance_ at winning this for once. Raising his arms in front of him, Percy concentrated. Soon, he felt it. What he could sense wasn't possible to any mortal being- then again; he wasn't the most normal person.

The cold winter air took some of the exhaustion away as Percy tried to gather every water particle he could find in the air and earth. Willing it to gather, he shaped it into a long wall that spread from one end of the forest to the other. Sweat started to trickle down his face as the wall started to form. Seconds passed, and suddenly there was a miracle.

In front of Percy was a two inch thick wall of water. It reached ten feet high into the air, and it maintained a solid form, looking like blue glass. The demigod concentrated for the next step. His focus broke when he heard cheering from the Hunters within the forest. Percy looked towards Bianca's direction and saw why.

She was barely ten feet away, and was about crash through the wall he had just formed.

A dark smirk appeared on his face as he clenched his fists.

* * *

Bianca smiled as she saw Percy with his wall of water, and jumped to crash through to victory- only for her to slam against something solid and went tumbling back. She moaned in pain. The girl had rammed her knee and slammed her shoulder into the wall. Bianca raised her head to see what had happened, and saw an amazing sight.

What used to be a wall of water was now a solid wall of clear ice, allowing her to look through. She saw Percy, his arms crossed against his chest, smiling at her. Her face paled as she saw how far the wall spread throughout the forest. Bianca could see how far the barrier reached, and from what she could tell, it stretched for miles.

Slowly, she stood up and tried to walk, only to see a horrifying sight.

On the other sight of the barrier, Thalia Grace emerged from the forest, with Zoë and several other Hunters running after her. In her left hand was a silver flag.


	5. IMPORTANT

PEOPLE! I am so sorry that I haven't updated but there is a legitimate reason. Some person reported to Fanfiction that I copied someone's idea and ever since they've been on my heel, sending me emails and all that stuff, and if I didn't change something my story would be deleted. Like honestly? This person is a freaking troll. I'm not going to mention your name just because I'm nice but if this happens to another story that happened to be you I am going to track you down and murder you. I've almost reached a hundred reviews, and that's a milestone for me and you come along and RUIN IT!

Anyways, thank you all for the reviews. And I don't remember but there was a reviewer who told me to take out the song because of copyright stuff. Thank you for that, my friends also told me that can happen. I was going to change it but NOO this ****** had to come along and ruin my success. So I am going to make a NEW story . . . again. Like, this was supposed to be my star story and it gets ruined.

So I'm hoping to make it better, and when I post the first chapter after exams I hope to see you guys again, and guys, PM me, because the story line is slightly changed. An anonymous reviewer told me Percy's time alone had some slight holes and impossibility and I actually agree. He/she told me that Percy should have a partner of some sorts. So if you guys PM I will choose an OC you suggest. The OC should be detailed and all that. But if none of them catch my interest it will either be Artemis (somehow) or some other idea.

See you in a couple weeks! Fictionaddiction, out.

PS: If you find someone trolling authors with fake reports to fanfiction about copyrights and all that let me know. If I know him I'm going to kill him :D


End file.
